1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display system and a vehicle, and particularly relates to a display system including a display panel whose display surface is curved and a vehicle including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curved display including an organic electroluminescent (EL) element has been proposed (for example, in Patent Document 1). Note that the curved display means a display including a curved display surface.
When the curved display is used for an instrument panel of a vehicle such as a car, the design improvement is expected (for example, in Patent Document 2).